Comment capturer un Shin-Chan sauvage ?
by Audrielle-san
Summary: Sa taille et ses bras se retrouvèrent entourés par la corde, et son propriétaire tira un coup sec dessus, resserrant le nœud autour de lui et le tirant en arrière. Il tomba alors misérablement sur les fesses. Un cri de victoire résonna dans le couloir. "- J'ai capturé un Shin-Chan sauvage!"


****Nda:**** Bonjour! C'est mon premier OS sur KnB, et il est du point de vue de Midorima. Il y a du MidoTaka, mais rien de bien méchant. Cet OS est surtout quelque chose qui se veut drôle avant tout!

Cet OS été écrit en une heure dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "corde" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Midorima aimait la tranquillité. Il l'appréciait d'autant plus depuis qu'il avait été dans cette équipe pleine de barjots, tous plus bruyant ou dérangeant les uns que les autres. Il pensait enfin obtenir le calme qu'il désirait à Shutoku, loin de ces dingues. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement apparemment.  
Et presque tous les autres jours, il demandait intérieurement à la force supérieur qui contrôlait leurs existences à tous: " **Pourquoi?** ".

Aujourd'hui, cette demande survint après qu'un lasso de corde passa au-dessus de sa tête, et ne tombe à un mètre à côté de lui. Un _lasso._ Avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que soit, la corde repartit pour être relancé vers lui. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne manqua pas ça cible, c'est-à-dire lui selon toute vraisemblance.

Sa taille et ses bras se retrouvèrent entourés par la corde, et son propriétaire tira un coup sec dessus, resserrant le nœud autour de lui et le tirant en arrière. Il tomba alors misérablement sur les fesses, les bras bloquer de chaque côté de son corps. Un cri de victoire résonna dans le couloir, qui avait été rendu silencieux par cette étrange spectacle.

 ** **\- J'ai capturé un Shin-Chan sauvage!****

Devant lui apparu le visage réjoui de Takao, accroupis à sa hauteur et tenant la corde du lasso. Bien sûr, qui cela aurait-il pu être sinon lui? Midorima prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Dans cette situation, s'énerver ne servirait à rien. Peut-être même que ça amuserait l'autre. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, et parla le plus calmement possible.

 ** **\- Takao, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me détacher?****

 **\- Ah non, je vais pas te laisser filer maintenant que je t'ai attrapé!**

Des rires commençait à se faire entendre dans le couloir.

 ** **\- Takao...****

 **\- Oui mon Shin-Chan?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas** ** _ **ton**_** ** **Shin-Chan! Et arrête de m'appeler Shin-Chan!****

 **\- Je t'ai capturé, tu es donc à moi! Et ça veut dire que je peux te rebaptiser comme je veux~ .**

Il n'y avait rien à faire, il était impossible de garder son calme face au grand sourire d'idiot qu'arborait l'autre.

 ** **\- Takao, détache-moi. Tout de suite.****

 ** **\- Hm...**** Il fit semblant de réfléchir, puis reprit son grand sourire. ****Nan~ .****

Midorima soupira. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour avoir une chance de sortir de cette situation, mais c'était difficile de mettre sa fierté de côté.

 ** **\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux?****

Le sourire de son coéquipier s'élargit.

 ** **\- Tu me promets de faire ce que je veux?****

 ** **\- Tant que ça ne me couvre pas plus de ridicule que maintenant, oui je te le promets.****

Toujours avec le sourire, il finit par le libérer. Puis il lui attrapa le bras et le traîna jusqu'à un couloir désert, sous les applaudissements et les rires des élèves ayant assisté à la scène.  
Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, il entra dans une salle de classe vide, Midorima dans son sillage. Après avoir fermé la porte, il le regarda attentivement, semblant attendre quelque chose.

 ** **\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas lire dans les pensées. Tu devrais me dire ce que tu veux, au lieu de me fixer comme ça, nanodayo.**** Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Takao lui offrit un nouveau son plus grand sourire.

 ** **\- Je veux juste un bisou.****

Midorima le fixa, incrédule. D'accord, il était assez rare qu'il l'embrasse de lui-même, et encore plus à l'école, mais quand même...

 ** **\- Attends, tu as fait tout ça... Pour ça?****

 ** **\- Quoi, tu préfères que je choisisse quelque chose de plus difficile?**** **Répondit-il d'un air taquin.**

Midorima soupira, puis attira contre lui son petit-ami, l'embrassant doucement. Il devina autant qu'il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il répondait tout aussi doucement au baiser.

Et comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet imbécile heureux de Takao, il demanda intérieurement " **Pourquoi?** ".


End file.
